Stuck
by EdyFerrone
Summary: And he'd have continued to relax if he hadn't heard that irritating familiar voice behind his back. "What's up, gay face?" Sebastian asked, moving closer and getting Kurt to bump, "are you following me?"


_**Hi there! This is a fast shot I've written with a friend of mine. It's just a silly piece and it was written so much time ago. My writing was quite different, but I found it back and I just wanted to share this little Kurtbastian smutty moment we went through. Just sharing xoxo**_

That fresh water on his hands was particularly relaxing, especially because it was in contrast with the muggy air of summer. The Lima Bean bathroom was not a consolation because it looked like the air conditioning was broken.

Kurt started to hate summer when he looked at himself through the mirror and noticed his skin getting dehydrated despite his daily treatments. A huge tragedy.

He tried to hurry up because Rachel was still waiting for him at their table, but the water was _so_ fresh and calming and he wasn't sure he could find a way to pull his hands far from it any soon. Indeed, he found himself resting his arms on the sink and realized that he would have _never_ gone away.

And he'd have continued to relax if he hadn't heard that irritating familiar voice behind his back.

"What's up, gay face?" Sebastian asked, moving closer and getting Kurt to bump, "are you following me?"

Sebastian had recognized Rachel outside, but he hadn't thought about a possible Kurt presence.

He had just though she was there with her enormous goofy boyfriend.

But he didn't pay too much attention to that thought because he had to admit the sensation caused by the unusual show of Kurt washing is hands had been quite weird.

Kurt noticed him wearing his smirky face through the mirror, before he could resign and turn the tap off: Sebastian had interrupted a moment of almost nirvana. He turned to him, with his back stocked against the sink, trying to stay as far as he could from him.

"I was here first," Kurt said childishly, "so it's _you_ following _me_" he made him noticed only because he _had_ to reply to Sebastian, every single time and no matter what.

For a second, he thought it was so awkward staring at Sebastian without his Warbler outfit – of course he had seen him before, but the lights at Scandals were low and it was different – and he took a moment to study his figure, careful not to make him realize that because he would have only increased his ego.

And Sebastian obviously prided about the words because Kurt's ways, the fact that he couldn't help but answer anyway, only meant that he was more to him than just a Warbler who came on to his boyfriend.

"Your repressed diva need to be at the center of attention is notable." He said to Kurt, just to avoid admitting that, for once, Kurt Hummel had him. He got closer and started washing his hands, turning the sink on and rinsing the tip of his fingers.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow because that answer was too vain for their standards. He stared and Sebastian's movements and that fresh water – _Kurt's_ fresh water – washing his _long_ fingers.

He had never noticed those fingers before.

"Meerkat, you entered that door accusing me of following you," Kurt made him notice, since _Sebastian_ had started the whole thing because Kurt surely hadn't, "and I'm supposed to be the one having ego problems? You have the most enormous ego I've ever seen and that's a lot because I'm best friend with Rachel!"

And Rachel herself couldn't compete with him, that was for sure.

Sebastian shrugged, staring at Kurt's image through the mirror. He hated to admit that, but he was pretty cute.

"I have a moderate ego," he answered, enjoying the water that was covering the rest of his hands too, to the wrists, before he could turn to him again, "it's just a standard level compared to the qualities I do own."

And the reason why he was staring at Kurt now, not his reflection, was that he needed for Kurt to look back at him if he wanted the Seb-Power to work. And it did, in fact, because Kurt shook at that look, without even know why.

"Yeah, of course," he murmured anyway, having no idea why Sebastian kept staring at him that way and trying to avoid that look (he focused on those hand and the way water expanded on his skin and he shouldn't because, for a second, he admired those fingers in a way that shouldn't have even crossed his mind), before he could sigh, "but standard levels are for normal people and you aren't normal obviously." He made him notice, since Sebastian had such a flying-over-the-stars vanity.

He breathed in slowly and decided air was getting too heavy and weird into that bathroom, so he moved towards the door without adding anything; but Sebastian was faster than him and he moved to step between Kurt and the door.

"Are you running away, Hummel?" He asked, arms crossed against his chest, standing in. If Kurt wanted to exit, he had to walk on him and if he decided to, he had to do that in the Smythe-way, "You're not running from here though," he said, grinning with malice.

Kurt looked at him confused, seriously confused. He thought stepping away would have been a favor to both. Obviously that wasn't the case. And the smirky face he wore made Kurt feel almost naked, like Sebastian could watch through his bones.

And Kurt couldn't help but swallow to that panic he was starting to sense.

"Sebastian?" He asked, firmest voice he could produce, trying to look strict no matter what Sebastian might have been thinking – eventually blinding him with a rock-salt slush - but he was actually failing, "Should I fly out of the window?" He asked ironically, stepping in and pointing at the door, "Stop jerking and let me get out of here."

He needed air. And, actually, he needed to get far from him.

Sebastian noticed Kurt used his name and it was enough to make him realize that it was the day he would have lifted the cup by defeating him.

"Why should you do that, Kurt?" He asked ironically, "It's so good in here …" And he just knew his gazes were working.

Kurt sighed theatrically: he had no time to waste upon his ridiculous tricks, Rachel was waiting for him. And he was also bothered by the fact that Sebastian was using him as an entertainment: he was a person, not a television.

"Good?" He asked, giving back a little of Sebastian's irony, with a murdering look on his face, "I've never been 'good' with you standing at less than fifty steps from me."

He tried to step forward again to reach for the door handle, but Sebastian blocked him again and Kurt rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Fine, what do you want?" He asked, looking back at Sebastian, "What do you want me to say to make you step aside? That you're a superior divinity fallen from the sky?"

Sebastian caught himself thinking that Kurt's bored and innocent little boy look _really_ made him hot. And maybe it was also because of the fact that hadn't been laid lately, but he was starting to consider him a possible prey_._

"That would be … predictable," Sebastian answered in the end, "I just want you to 'spend a little time' with me" He told him, making it exactly clear what he meant with a little malicious smile. He had turned on the charming mode.

Kurt breathed out slowly and deep, tempted to kill him: but he was young, he didn't want to get arrested or condemned and, for sure, he didn't want it to happen _because of him_. Even though he knew he would have been a hero to most of the global population if he killed him.

"This is ridiculous!" He protested, but he had to stop after he caught that smile, "Are you okay?" He asked sarcastic, wishing that he just misunderstood what Sebastian meant, "You want to … _have sex with me?_" He asked, doubting, while he was starting to think that it was just one of his stupid plans to get who knows what, blackmailing material maybe.

Sebastian gave him a face because all of his charm had been trivialized by those simple words. It wasn't sex, what Sebastian did was a poetry of attached bodies and moans pulled out of mouths filled with lust and desire.

"Having sex with me is such an amazing experience," he answered, just to catch Kurt's face expression, "maybe you should try." He suggest, not even sure he really wanted to say something like that to _Kurt_.

It was starting to get really hot in there and Sebastian wasn't sure if it was the temperature or the fact that he was starting to get excited at the idea (and that was terrible because it was still _Kurt-freaking-Hummel_).

Kurt spread his eyes wide open because yes, Sebastian meant that.

"Should try …" He repeated, murmuring with a low voice, almost imperceptible, before he could step towards Sebastian again.

His look fell upon the zipper of Sebastian's pants before he could notice, so he pushed it away fast and went back to his face. And he could have melted at any time soon.

"I-" He babbled confused, before he could swallow.

The reason why he was hesitating was that his mind had already started to reproduce the images suggested by Sebastian, them, naked bodies, Sebastian inside him.

And he shouldn't have happened.

His gaze betrayed him again, moving towards Sebastian's large neck that looked almost like it was meant to be kissed, marked, licked, nibbled. He shivered again because of that thought.

Those gazes were enough for Sebastian.

It took him a second to realize how much Kurt was burning with desire without even noticing. And he also had to admit that Hummel's lady-and-gay-face attributes were making him burn too.

For a second, he just wanted to rip Kurt's clothes off without even giving him a chance to reply, but he wanted to give him a choice: if Kurt would have rejected him again – if he could do that after those malicious smiles and gazes – he would have given up on that desire and let him walk out of the bathroom.

But he saw Kurt's forehead be filled up with sweat, little sparking drops lighten up by the neon. And it just meant that if he got closer, Kurt would have never been able to resist.

So he walked towards him.

"I know you want this, Kurt …" he whispered, with no metaphors, because he was suddenly realizing that as soon as he had understood Kurt wouldn't have run, something into his pants had started to need him badly.

And Kurt realized at the same time that he was so focused on hating him that he had never noticed how fucking hot he was.

His body was perfect, his eyes were magnetic, his lips were smooth. Kurt did not even notice how hard he had been staring at him with his mouth wide open. He had to blink to wake up from those thoughts.

"Yes-" He answered, before he could realize that he had pronounced that word. He froze completely, even blushing, "I mean, no! No! Why the hell would you think that?"

He was getting into a panic. Sebastian noticed.

"Kurt, I'm not going to eat you," he said, smiling and getting closer, "a few kisses won't kill you." He added, before he could grab Kurt's shoulders and push him near, leaning on to kiss his neck slowly.

And Kurt shivered again to that touch, and he shouldn't have had to, but he felt something getting quite hard into his pants. He moved his hand down, trying to fix it because it was terribly bothersome.

"Sebastian …" he whispered, trying to convince him of the fact that it was so wrong, but his tone came out a little dirtier than he wanted it to sound like. And he was sure Sebastian would have misunderstood.

In fact, the Warbler continued to kiss his skin with no hesitation.

"Shh," Sebastian shut him and pushed him, forcing him to walk back, until they reached for a closed toilette and he let Kurt sink against the wall.

And sadly, Kurt started to think it wasn't enough.

"Mmmh …" came out as a mix of pleasure and suffering before he could move his lips towards Sebastian's to lick with tip of his tongue, tempting him. And he didn't want his legs to spread, but Sebastian was so … _hot_.

"Mmmh …" Sebastian whispered back to make him understand he was loving the situation as much as Kurt was. When he felt Kurt's leg opening, he pulled a hand down between them. Kurt let out a dirty moan, totally incapable of containing his own excitement, and moved to him to kiss him _for real_, mouths spread open, tongue pushing hard into Sebastian's cavity. That contact was enough to make Kurt lose it.

"Yeah, I want you …" He finally confessed, as if it wasn't evident, between those kisses, before he could push Sebastian to the wall, to exchange the roles, and start to stick against his body until Sebastian could feel Kurt's hard dick against his own. Kurt let out another moan while thinking that he had never been that naughty.

And Sebastian caught himself exploring all of that body with hands.

"I want you too, so bad ..." He murmured back, holding his breath. He decided that he needed to act in order to be sure Kurt was in for something more, eventually. He grabbed at his tight pants and tried to move towards his cock.

He succeeded and Kurt's moans made him move his hand in order to satisfy his desire.

Kurt lost it. He put his hands on Sebastian's shoulder, forcing him to sit on the toilet – not very sexy actually – blocking him down before he could sit on him with his legs opened, surrounding Sebastian's body.

He took his arms around Sebastian's head, against the wall and kissed him again with their tongues meeting in a violent challenge.

He couldn't keep it any longer: his body started to rub against Sebastian's, making their still covered cocks touch in a vain contact; then he pulled his lips to Sebastian's neck, pulling the shirt away with his teeth before he could start sucking his skin to leave red heavy marks upon it.

As soon as their erections touched for really, Sebastian grabbed Kurt's spectacular ass, barely covered by those shameless tight pants. He tighten his grip around Kurt, pushing him against his body and then he moved Kurt's jacket away from his neck, starting to give back with his mouth, producing hot smacks, and he knew they would have make Kurt mark him with even more violence.

Kurt started to place loud moans against his neck. He grabbed his skin, sucking it one last time before he could abandon it in sort of a bite and stare proudly at those mark he left.

He moved his head away, forcing Sebastian to stop too and then he caught his lips again, fucking Sebastian's mouth with his tongue, fast, uncontrollably.

And Sebastian didn't want to give him a break so he let Kurt's cock out, fisting around it and beginning to pump it. But it was only for a few seconds – Sebastian couldn't have the control of that situation with _Kurt_ – before he pushed him to the door.

He got down on his knees – and if he hadn't been so excited at that idea, he would have surely felt ashamed about it – and gave him no time before he could wrap his mouth around Kurt's cock.

He freed it fast because he wanted to hear Kurt moan louder: he had to give up on something and let him win at least that challenge.

He ran along Kurt's length by using the tip of his tongue, throwing a look to Kurt's eyes, filled with lust because of that warm and wet casing not even surrounding him anymore.

The moan that came out of his mouth was frustrated and his hips moved towards Sebastian's lips because he couldn't take tortures anymore.

"Sebastian," he whispered, pushing fingers through his hair, totally begging.

He wanted to be taken, he didn't care about anything else.

It was enough though because Sebastian surrounded his cock again, starting to suck hard and rough, as much as he could because he was hearing Kurt's moans and the only thing he really wanted was to satisfy him. He knew that by impressing him he could gain himself a second round.

He pushed his forefinger between his balls, making Kurt start and he went down fasted, realizing how close Kurt was to the limit.

Kurt had no idea why he was doing whatever he was doing, but he didn't care as long as he was.

He felt a warm wave run through his abs and stop at his lap, and then he knew that if had let Sebastian go on, it would have got to his full body. And that wasn't right. He passed a hand through Sebastian's hair again, tugging it and pushing him back.

"No," He whispered hard but he succeeded in pushing his mouth back too, "fuck me, Bas, please."

He hadn't even realized how hot and dirty he sounded. He didn't want to come, he didn't want it to get over.

Sebastian moved fast, unable to resist to that low voice. He stood up, taking Kurt by his hips and turning him around. He lowered anything he was wearing and made him feel his hard cock against his ass, rubbing it firmly.

That ass was too much to handle.

He unbuttoned his own pants fast and grabbed his cock to push it hard against Kurt's hole in one thrust until he was inside his body, totally unprepared for that. He saw Kurt holding at the door with his hands while Sebastian was hanging to his hips. He moaned, relaxing his body at Kurt's nervous and regular groans, too hot even for imagination.

Kurt arched a little, knowing that he was ready to let Sebastian do whatever he wanted with his body, because he wasn't even able to control his voice from getting higher and higher anymore.

"_You're-"_ came out of his mouth while he was trying to control words because it was _Sebastian_ and it shouldn't have been him.

Sebastian pushed harder, loving the mews coming out of Kurt's lips and the way Kurt was starting to rub himself against him, flipping his hips. He leant with his back against Sebastian's chest and the head resting on his shoulder. Feeling him behind his back was almost paradise and hell at the same time.

"Shhh" Sebastian treated, fasting inside him, having no idea when did Kurt had started to make him so hot and kinky.

Kurt needed to bit his lip to try not to speak, but he would have wanted to, because Sebastian was _so stimulating_. He made him feel different, he made him want to whisper so many dirty things to his ear.

He pushed back against him, needy to feel him deeper, pushing against the door to block it.

Sebastian wasn't only the sexual ecstasy, he had to admit that, he was also pretty _passionate._ He passed a hand through his hair to find release from that painful pleasure. He was also surprised by the fact that Sebastian took advantage of that raised arm to gently brush at his side.

Not only though.

Smythe let his hand lean forward, between Kurt's tights, starting to stroke him.

He felt so weirdly satisfied because _Kurt felt so_. He didn't really touch him, he leant on his abs, grazing at his skin, only teasing a little.

"Sebastian," Kurt called again, to make him understand that it wasn't really the right time for teasing.

He was feeling so close, he only wanted to reach for it, he wanted to get satisfied by _Sebastian_. And he hated the fact that, not only he wanted to come, but he wanted to come for _him_.

Sebastian agreed.

He took Kurt's cock into his hand and started to pump it strong. He pushed further into his body, feeling him stretching around his pulsing dick that was suddenly hitting the spot. It didn't last long because Sebastian felt his whole body shaking, from head to toes, and let go inside of Kurt's pretty little body, filling that gorgeous ass with his cum.

He turned Kurt fast, unsatisfied because that little bitch was still there, _almost_.

He took him into his mouth again and Kurt lost all of his inhibition: he stopped Sebastian's head with his hands and started to fuck his mouth, unable to even wonder if that might have annoyed him.

He felt hot and blushing, just a moment before he came, looking down to see Sebastian pushing his mouth back to take his cum around his wet lips, brushing them against Kurt's flustered skin while unstoppable slow moans were coming out of Kurt's gorgeous mouth.

Sebastian admitted soon that it had been stunning and he knew it was the same for Kurt.

He stood up to look at him in those beautiful blue eyes, staring proudly at the dark lusting shades he had caused.

"Wow, gay face," he whispered, sweetly brushing at his face – he had such an amazing time him – "we could do that again." He said, pushing his hand back as soon as he realized what he was doing and starting to get dressed. Not that he truly got undressed though. "If you want to, obviously," he added, smiling and anxiously waiting to hear his voice whispering that _yes_, he really wanted to do that again.

Kurt knew that he could tease him, he knew it because Sebastian had call him _gay face_ and it was sort of a game. But he wasn't feeling like teasing. He interlaced Sebastian's fingers with his own, shivers running through his spine.

"I do …" He whispered hesitating, not because he wasn't sure about the answer but because he didn't know what Sebastian wanted from him. "I-I …" He wanted to tell him that he was _feeling something_, something …_ for him_.

"I know," Sebastian simply replied with a little smirk on his face. He leant a hand on Kurt shoulder, separating their fingers, "me too, Kurt."

He didn't add anything else, he went out, closing the door behind Kurt's back.

And Kurt was _stuck_. He was _stuck_ because of that '_me too'_.

8


End file.
